Werewolf Kids
Werewolf Kids is 292 sons of Wayne and Wanda. Appearance Personality They are often seen in groups, and appear to be quite violent and undisciplined for the most part. Biography Early Life Hotel Transylvania Upon arriving at the hotel, the pups immediately cause all sorts of mischief, including attacking the zombie bellhops, jumping on a piano keyboard, playing in the sand that Murray leaves behind, and even urinating on the furniture before their messes are cleaned up by the witch housemaids. The pups mostly bark and growl, but are shown to be capable of speaking English, as one pup apologizes for misbehaving and chewing on Dracula's cape. The pups are seen in several locations throughout the film; in one instance, Drac uses their rambunctiousness to get even with Griffin by tricking him into holding a piece of bacon, which causes a pack of the pups to attack him. In another, a group of 10+ pups is seen with Wayne chewing on and attacking zombie Mozart before the werewolves are scolded by Dracula. They are later seen in the auditorium, chewing on a skeleton out of boredom before they see Johnny go by on his scooter. They then a take turn on his scooter as Winnie runs after them. A group of pups are also shown swimming the pool, and laughing as they watch Wayne pull Griffin's pants down. Before Wayne receives a wake-up call, he is surrounded by his children, preventing him from getting proper rest by sleeping on top of him and snoring. They soon wake up and react to the sound of the alarm clock going off by howling; The pups fall off of Wayne as he gets up. Later that day they are seen at Mavis's birthday party, dancing on a floating table before Winnie pushes them off. Their largest role in the film is when they are called by Wayne to help him track down Johnny. They don't listen, however, and they wreak havoc and roughhouse instead. Wayne tries to get them to get the scent of a shirt that Johnny dropped, but they sniff his rear end instead. When Dracula suggests that none of the pups respect him, Wayne eventually calls for Winnie, who was able to tell them that Johnny has boarded a plane that will be leaving soon. The pups leave when Dracula tells them to "go back to their mother." Lastly, they are seen licking Quasimodo, who was frozen by Dracula. Hotel Transylvania 2 They first appear in the sequel attending Johnny and Mavis' wedding and stealing a teddy bear from the flower girl. When Dennis turns one, Wanda's newest litter of pups is seen with her and Wayne at Dennis' first birthday party. Later, attending a birthday party for six of them, Dennis wishes a happy birthday to pups named Wally, Wilson, Whoopty, Wade, Weepy and Wanye. They get into the candy from the pinata Mavis broke, and go on a sugar-fueled rampage. Their antics cause Dennis to get hurt and have one of his teeth knocked out. They are not seen again until they attend Dennis' fifth birthday party. They are also later called upon to help fight Bela and his Bat Cronies, and use Bela (who was shrunken to a tiny size by Vlad) as their new play toy. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Gallery Trivia *It is even mentioned by Wanda that "the kids threw the mini-bar out the window!" *Some of the pups wear shirts with the circle-A symbol imprinted on them. *In the second film, Winnie says she has 300 brothers, though it is unknown whether all 300 of them are puppies, or if whether this is merely an exaggeration. *In the scene were the pups surround the bat cronies in the second film, 118 pups are visible. *One of the pups is named Wanye, possibly an anagram for the name Wayne. Category:Hotel Transylvania Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Werewolves Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Characters